


The Night Sky

by Profound_bondage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constellations, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Schmoop, Stargazing, Stars, Supernatural - Freeform, cas/dean, castiel and dean - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profound_bondage/pseuds/Profound_bondage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean loves the night sky, he loves looking up at the sky and seeing the stars, and he loves finding constellations. He has charts hidden in the trunk of the impala that show all the constellations he has found in the sky. The chart doesn’t look like anything you’d find in a book, he sees the night differently than others."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or the characters mentioned in this story, if I did the show would be less painful and Destiel would be canon.

Dean loves the night sky, he loves looking up at the sky and seeing the stars, and he loves finding constellations. He has charts hidden in the trunk of the impala that show all the constellations he has found in the sky. The chart doesn’t look like anything you’d find in a book, he sees the night differently than others. When he turned four, his mom bought him a book with maps of the constellations drawn in it for his birthday. In the front of the book she wrote the phrase, “Angels are watching over you.” She had written that in all of his books. The book full of the stars, and the impala are the only things that still exist from the Winchesters lives before Mary was killed. 

When Dean was seven he started looking more closely at the sky, he started realizing his book showed the stars in different places then they were in his sky. He realized his night sky had more stars in it. He didn’t think that he was seeing the sky differently, he thought the person who wrote the book was seeing the wrong sky. Dean bought a hardcover sketch book, some black and white acrylic paints, and a paintbrush with the money his dad gave him to buy himself a present for his eighth birthday. He began charting the stars. He painted every page black and slowly started painting pictures of the stars in the sky in it. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean used to talk to Sam about the stars when they would be left alone at motels. They would go outside and look at the sky and Dean would take out his sketch book and show Sam the constellations he had picked out. A cats head, a lizards face, a lions mane, talons of a bird, majestic wings of all sorts spread out in the night sky, four pairs in total, bat, eagle, and two he couldn’t place. 

Sam gave Dean a questioning look.  
“What’s wrong Sammy?” Dean asked his little brother.  
“That isn’t the way the sky looks Dean,” Sam said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“You’re wrong. The sky DOES look like that. I’ve been working on this book for six years Sammy.”  
“The only star that even exists on your charts is the North Star,” Sam said.  
Dean looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, “No you’re wrong. Why can’t you see it?”  
Sam looked at Dean, questioning his brothers sanity and muttering a quick, “Christo.”  
Dean flinched at the word with a look of pure pain in his eyes, rather than them turning black more tears formed in them.  
“I’m not possessed,” he muttered.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos,” Sam attempts to exorcise the demon he believes to be in his brother anyway.  
Dean sits there during Sams exorcism attempt and puts his head in his knees shaking with silent sobs. After Sam finishes the exorcism Dean looks up face red and streaked with tears, “I told you I wasn’t possessed.”  
“I’m sorry Dean,” Sam said and hugged his brother, “I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay Sammy,” Dean replied.  
“I’m sorry for insulting your constellations too, just because I don’t see them doesn’t mean the stars aren’t there. I just see what I’ve been told is there in books, and in school. You see something more beautiful and more unique and I’m sorry I insulted that Dean.”  
“It’s okay,” Dean responded with a weak smile.  
When Sam left to go to Stanford, Dean began hunting on his own. He purchased a sleeping bag, and a tent from a camping store and began staying at campgrounds instead of motels. He always set up the tent but never fell asleep inside of it. Instead he set his sleeping bag up beside a campfire and stared at the sky until he fell asleep. He found it peaceful, because somehow he managed to find a home in the night sky that was laid out in front of his eyes. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Dean was pulled out from Hell something about the stars seemed different to him. It took him almost a week to figure what had changed. The North Star was no longer where it had been placed in the sky before. He started keeping track of the brightest star in the sky and he realized that it was different because it moved every night. It was always changing. His night sky had always remained constant. And he always could rely on the North Star to help him find his way like a sailor at sea. But that had changed. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

One night Dean had a dream about Castiel. In his dream they were sitting at a campground and it was nighttime and Dean was looking at the sky.  
“The stars will help you find me when I’m not around,” Castiel voiced simply.  
Dean had woken up immediately after that. He hadn’t seen or talked Cas in months and he was extremely worried so he got in the impala and started driving. The angels had fallen and the last time he heard from Cas was a brief phone call where he explained what happened. 

Dean found Cas after following the star until dawn. He found himself at a cheap motel where Cas walked out of a room.  
“Dean!” He said with a note of surprise and excitement in his voice.  
“Cas?” Dean asked.  
Dean was confused. He didn’t understand why he was able to find Cas by following the brightest star in the sky. He couldn’t comprehend the situation.  
“How did you find me?” Castiel asked Dean.  
“Can we talk about that later, Cas? I just want to spend time with you right now.” Dean said.  
“Of course,” Cas smiled at Dean. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Castiel and Dean had been together since the North Star incident. A little over a year after the incident Dean finally explained how he found Cas in the first place. They were laying at a campsite staring at the sky.  
“Cas, Remember how I found you?” Dean asked.  
“Well, I remember you showing up at the motel I was staying in without much of an explanation,” Castiel responded.  
“I’m ready to explain how I found you.”  
“Alright,” Castiel said.  
“I had a dream, you appeared to me in a dream, kind of like when you still had your powers,” Dean started. “You told me to follow the North Star, except when I woke up the North Star wasn’t where its supposed to be in the sky.”  
Castiel took in a sharp breath.  
“What is it, Cas?”  
“I had no idea it worked,” Cas muttered.  
“What worked?” Dean asked.  
“When you were younger and your mother told you angels were watching over you she was lying. An angel was watching over you. I was. And I knew that it was always my destiny to pull you out of hell. That was the sole purpose I was created for, so I wanted you to be able to see me, not just in a vessel but my true form. I placed the stars in the sky for you to see each piece of me floating up there. I always believed you’d be able to see my true form when we did meet but I had to be sure. I made it so the North Star would guide you to me if I was on Earth in a vessel. I didn’t believe it had worked because you had never mentioned anything about the stars. I was very disappointed in myself, Dean. You can see my true form when you connect the stars in the sky. Although I am no longer an angel, you can see what I was.” Castiel explained.  
Dean gasped, “You’re beautiful.”  
“Was,” Cas said sadly.  
“No,” Dean grabbed his face and looked into his blue eyes, “You are beautiful. Up there,” he pointed to the sky, "Right here," he said kissing Castiel's nose, "and in here,” He said pointing to Castiel’s heart.  
“Dean," Castiel muttered softly, "what happened to no chick flick moments?" 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Dean loves the night sky. He loves the stars and he loves Castiel. He found a home in the night sky when he was younger only to find a home in the man who created his night sky. Dean loves the stars, but his favourite is the North Star. He looks up at the night sky and it stays exactly where it is supposed to be, and Castiel stays where he is supposed to be, by Dean’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble that I've posted on this website or for this fandom so I'd like to know what you think. So, if you could please leave a review that would mean the world to me.


End file.
